


all these things i've done

by orphan_account



Series: 1directionelite Challenges [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, and an excuse to write bottom!zayn, pretty much just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis runs a tattoo shop, it's Zayn's first tattoo, and Harry's too cute to fire. (or just louis/zayn PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all these things i've done

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the The Killers song. 
> 
> I feel like this sucks, but yeah it's for the 'virginity' square of my 1directionelite bingo card. Check them out if you haven't, they're great.

One butterfly, two tribals, one Japanese character and three separate tramp stamps. 

They were what Louis had already done in one day to every day people. Currently, he was finishing off a dragon on a woman’s hip bone, his eyes narrowed as he watched his hands create art on her skin. He could hear her hitches in breath and out of the corner of his eye he watched as her hands tightened their grip on the chair. 

Her hips were sticking out, hardly any fat on the bone, so he could only assume this was of the utmost torture for her. His thoughts made him fight off his ‘maybe you should have thought over the pain before getting a tattoo’ expression. 

He closed off the dragon’s ear and sat back, admiring his work with a small smile. It wasn’t his best tattoo, but it looked good enough for him. He brushed the left over ink off a bit and grinned up at her. “It’s done, don’t worry.” He stood up and left her to have it dressed and cleaned by his assistant, shaking off his hand where it was starting to hurt from grabbing the tattoo gun. 

Louis huffed out a breath and moved back through to the front of the little tattoo shop, smiling at the receptionist. Harry was a sweet kid, one who (in Louis’ mind) got a few too many dumb tattoos, but had been hired to work the reception desk to pay off a half sleeve he was getting gradually. 

Turning his head to see Louis standing there, he let a beaming grin cross his face. “Only one left for today, mate. A bloke for his chest, I think it’s just an Arabic symbol thing.” 

“Shouldn’t take too long then so long as he’s remembered to bring in a stencil of it, because I don’t know any Arabic.” Louis grinned and moved out of the way for the lady who was now dressed and ready to pay. He turned to her and gave her a smile. “Happy with it?” 

“Yeah, it’s great. Thank you so much for fitting me in.” She answered as a young man came through the door, obviously nervous. 

He grinned as he saw the group, the woman moving past him after paying for her tattoo and leaving. Harry piped up, looking at the schedule and back at the darker lad that was biting his lip. “Zayn is it?” 

The man nodded, eyes wide as Louis beamed. “I’m going to be doing your tat today. You brought the stencil you want and everything, I’m hoping?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I-- yeah.” Zayn nodded, blushing softly. 

“Alright, follow me then.” Louis motioned back over his shoulder to the chair that the last woman had been sitting on. “Just take your shirt off and get comfortable while I fix up the gun, yeah?” 

“Gun makes it sound so ominous, especially when you’re working on my chest.” Zayn said softly. “Like in comics where the bad guy would say something and in the next bit there’s a gun pointing at the heroes head and it’s like... yeah.” 

Louis cocked an eyebrow, turning back around after he’d changed the needle. “Big fan of comics?” 

Zayn blushed a dark red, the colour spreading from his cheeks to his neck. He let out a strangled, possibly embarrassed noise that could have been a yes if Louis was hearing him correctly. 

Louis cocked an eyebrow but didn’t choose to answer, instead turning back to Zayn with a smile. “So, stencil?” 

Zayn seemed to shake himself out of his embarrassment, instead nodding and handing Louis a slip of paper that had on it a simple Arabic character. Louis smiled. “I hope this is the right character to what you want, because it might be a bit embarrassing if you’re getting your kit off with someone who knows Arabic and it says something dumb like ‘food’.” 

“M’ mate Niall has a tattoo of KFC on his foot, actually,” Zayn responded with a crooked smile. “Luckily for me though, I know Arabic, and that says my grandfather’s name.” 

“I like that. Finally a meaningful tattoo today. Just point to where you want it, yeah?” Louis smiled and got his marker ready, dotting the spot that Zayn indicated with it before drawing its replica onto his skin. He picked up his mirror and adjusted it so Zayn could see. “Just like that?” 

The man nodded, grinning. “Perfect.” 

“Excellent.” Louis picked up his tattoo gun. “So, this is going to hurt, considering it’s your first time, alright?” 

Zayn just nodded, and Louis brought the gun down. 

\--

“That really hurt.” Zayn muttered after Louis finished the final touches to his tattoo and had dressed it, wince evident on his face. 

Louis just giggled, rolling his eyes. “I _warned_ you it’d hurt, stupid.” 

Zayn poked his tongue out, smiling. “You never warned it’d hurt _this_ much.” 

With a small sigh, Louis pulled his gloves off and turned back to the still shirtless man occupying the chair. “It hurt,” he poked the non-inked side of Zayn’s chest, “because you don’t have much fat here, so it was on your bone. You’re also a really skinny lad and that kind of makes it harder with the fat thing. Your ribs hurt a lot too. I’ve had many a person walk out of here and throw up after I’ve done their ribcage.” 

“Do you have any tattoos?” Zayn asked, licking his lips slowly and making Louis’ eyes flutter. 

He managed to compose himself though, shaking his head. “Nope, I don’t actually really like tattoos much. If they were on me, anyway. If they’re on other people the artist in me appreciates the work that’s gone into them.” 

Zayn beamed and Louis swore his eyes flicked to his lips. “That’s really rather strange. I did expect you to be a large, intimidating, full body tattooed man though.” 

Beaming, Louis gawked. “Am I not that? Here I was thinking I was big, strong and intimidating...” 

“You are-- you are intimidating. Just not in an I-will-kill-you sort of way, you know?” Zayn smiled, a small blush settling into his cheeks. “You’re more of a really-attractive-please-don’t-let-me-embarrass-myself intimidating.” 

Louis blushed softly and turned his head away to hide the fact. Once he’d gotten the red to go down, he turned back to the boy. “Flattery won’t get you a free tattoo, I’m afraid.” He teased, biting his lip. 

Zayn’s face fell slightly, and he nodded, pulling his shirt back on. “Right, paying. I should do that.” 

Louis nodded, another smile forming. “That would be nice. I do like my businesses afloat.” 

With that he got up and moved to the front room, seeing how dark it was outside. He then noticed Harry asleep at the desk and rolled his eyes. “Harry, wake the fuck up.” He chastised, shoving at his shoulder. “We could have been robbed by now, and it’d all be your fault.” 

Harry sleepily opened his eyes, blinking them constantly before yawning. “Shit, sorry. Right.” His hands came up and messed his hair to the side, looking up at Louis. “Sorry, I was just really tired and--” 

“You can go home.” Louis interrupted, giving Harry a stern but loving look. “I’ll take care of it and close up shop.” 

The young lad’s face lit up, smile so wide Louis somewhat feared it would actually split his face in two if he kept it up. Thankfully though it loosened as he started collecting his stuff and got up to leave. “Night Lou.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and grinned. “Night. Don’t come in with a hangover tomorrow, though. Or else your white arse is on the streets and you owe me money.” 

“You know I’m too cute to fire!” Harry called over his shoulder before leaving. 

If it weren’t so true, he would have been fired long ago. Louis moved himself back to the reception desk, pulling the chair in and making himself comfortable for when Zayn would eventually come back in from the tattoo room. 

He didn’t have to wait long until Zayn was walking out with his wide eyes and once again shy smile which Louis had _thought_ he was over after Louis had first started his tattoo, which apparently made him ramble on and on. The shy exterior was back once again though and Louis couldn’t help himself but be intrigued by it. 

“Sorry I er, took so long. I jus’ got distracted looking at your other designs.” Zayn apologised, his facial expression having a startling resemblance to a puppy that had chewed up its owners shoes and was being punished. 

Louis just laughed, looking into the large brown orbs that were slowly making him insane. “Mate, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” 

Zayn smiled softly and put his hands on the desk, leaning forward slightly. “I really liked the eagle one. You’re a fantastic drawer.” His smile turned to a full out grin and he pointed to his left forearm. 

“Thanks,” Louis blushed softly, he wasn’t really used to anyone but Harry outright complimenting his skill as an artist. Vaguely he wondered if he should be bothered by just how much Zayn, a quirky, shy teenager was affecting him that way. At that point he wanted nothing more than to just ask the boy to meet him after he’d locked up the shop for a coffee or to go back to his place and wow, when did his thoughts get so forward?

“I’d like that.” 

Louis looked up in shock at the boy, mouth parted slightly. “I- you- did- what?” 

Zayn frowned, looking slightly confused mixed with hurt. “I take it you didn’t mean to say that out loud, then? Shame, I’d have really liked... coffee.” 

It was only a minute before his mouth caught up to his mind and he was reaching out to grab Zayn’s wrist. “No! I would- I would actually really like that. Sometimes I just think out loud and it’s really embarrassing, but um, my flat is actually just upstairs of the shop. I have good tea... or coffee. Whatever you prefer.” 

The younger grinned, looked awkward, like he was thinking through saying something. He took a shuddering breath before sliding his arm up (which Louis for a moment panicked he was yanking back in disgust) before rubbing his thumb on Louis’ hand and smirking. “I think we should erm, skip the coffee, and yeah.” 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Louis asked, smiling at how nervous Zayn obviously was. 

“If it’s working.” Zayn mumbled, face red. 

Rather than answering, Louis just stood in his chair and brought their lips together, kissing him slowly before pulling back to rest his forehead on Zayn’s. “I guess I must be into shy guys because you are _definitely_ doing well in seducing me.” 

“Upstairs?” 

Louis grinned and kissed him again, trying to not crush his more sensitive parts on the desk as he did so. “You only just met me, are you sure?” 

The other lad nodded and grinned, reaching for Lou’s hand and stepping to the side of the desk to let him walk through. Louis just grinned and cocked an eyebrow. “The stairs to my flat are around the side. Go wait by my door and I’ll just lock up here, yeah?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Zayn grinned and walked out, the bell chiming as the door closed. 

After Zayn had left, Louis took a deep breath, thinking through what he was actually about to do. He was going to have sex with someone he had only just met that day, just because they were like, super hot and everything Louis could ever want in a person. He was young though, probably eighteen at most (and Louis starts thinking that maybe he should check ID before marking a person’s skin permanently). He almost wanted to chicken out, but then he realised, fuck it. Zayn is hot as fuck, and he wants it as much as Louis does, so why not?

\--

They were down to just their pants, Louis rolling his hips on Zayn’s in a way that was making him moan softly. Louis pulled back to kiss at his neck, sucking a dark purple mark into the skin and reveling in Zayn’s breath hitch. 

His mouth continued down, licking lazily over his collarbones and being sure not to knock the raw tattoo on his chest, fearing it would hurt him too much. He lazily licked over Zayn’s nipple, looking up to see him biting his lip and watching him. Louis winked up at him and kept his mouth moving down pressing open mouthed kisses to his thin torso until he reached his boxers, where Zayn’s hardness was tenting them. 

Licking his lips slowly, he cast one more look up to Zayn before licking up the length of it, feeling him shudder underneath his tongue. Louis grinned before he slowly pulled Zayn’s boxers down and tossed them to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. 

He licked up Zayn’s length again, this time closing his lips around the head and sucking, listening as a whine tore itself from the lad’s lips. Louis took in as much of Zayn as he felt comfortable with, his hand holding him at the base as his mouth moved over him, bobbing slowly. He pressed his tongue flat against him and mimicked swallowing, a hum tearing from his own throat unheard through all of Zayn’s noises. 

Louis pulled off, looking up at Zayn with a grin. “So do you want to er, top?” 

Zayn blushed, eyes going wide again. “I’ve never actually erm, done that. Or bottomed. Or had sex with... anyone.” 

Eyes widening for a moment, Louis licked over his lips. “You’re a virgin?” 

“Pretty much... yeah.” Zayn sat up and awkwardly looked to the side, taking a deep breath. 

Sitting back on his heels, Louis tilted his head. “Do you still want to, uh..? I’ll be gentle.” 

Zayn blushed and nodded. “If you want to, cause I mean I do, obviously.” He pointed to his crotch where he was still obviously hard. 

Reaching over Zayn to his bedside table, Louis pulled his tube of lube from the drawer, hoping Zayn didn’t bring up the fact it was half empty against him. “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” 

He pushed Zayn back to be laying down by his non-sore shoulder and squirted copious amounts of the liquid on his fingers and reached down. “This might hurt a bit at first, but it gets better.” 

Pushing a finger in, he watched Zayn’s face scrunch up. “Just relax.” He whispered, kissing at his chest as he slowly moved his finger in him, trying to find the bundle of nerves that would probably move this along a lot faster. When he found it, he pushed his finger hard against it and grinned as Zayn arched up, mouth agape. 

“Keep-- more, just there.” He said, blinking repeatedly. 

Louis nodded and pushed in his second finger, slowing himself down a bit only to have Zayn pushing down on his fingers desperately. “Come on, I want the spot again.” He whimpered, hand clenched tight in the sheets and the other in his own hair. 

After a few minutes of Zayn’s writhing and Louis’ fingers curling continuously on his prostate, Louis pulled them out and started slicking himself up. “I’m bigger than them, but I’ll be gentle, yeah?” 

Zayn nodded, spreading his legs further and _oh_ , Louis needed to fuck him bad. He lift Zayn’s legs to sit up on his shoulders, grabbed himself at the base and pushed in. 

His mouth automatically dropped at how _tight_ Zayn was, pushing in completely after a few small thrusts. He dropped his head to the younger lad’s shoulder, panting hard onto it and fighting the urge to just slam into him for all he was worth. 

“You can move,” came Zayn’s strained voice from underneath him, and Louis pulled back to look and see that his face was screwed up in pain. Louis brought his hand up to stroke his cheekbone and kissed him softly. 

“Relax.” Slowly, he started moving his hips, biting his lip to keep from making noise at how amazing he felt as he slid himself into Zayn. 

Eventually, Louis finally hit that spot inside of Zayn again, causing a broken moan to come from his mouth and his hips to instinctively push back against him. It was that that made Louis smile and start pushing into that same angle, Zayn’s mewls and groans of pleasure spurring him on.

_Harder, faster, harder, there, god-god, Louis, there, fuck._

Zayn was pushing harder against Louis now, his nails digging into his back and leaving red marks in their wake. The noises falling out of his mouth were gorgeous to Louis’ ears and his face was so scrunched in pleasure that Louis wondered if he could get him to come untouched. 

He thrust even harder into him until Zayn let out an animalistic cry and dug his fingers into Louis’ sides, his orgasm taking over his body. The clench on Louis’ cock sent Louis into his own and he desperately pushed into the younger until he was spent. 

Arms giving out, Louis collapsed on Zayn’s body, his mouth open and panting hard. Cursing, he pulled out of the thoroughly fucked out man laying spread out on his bed. “I er, forgot a condom. Sorry.” Louis said slowly, falling beside him. 

Zayn just beamed and turned his head to him. “I forgot to pay you for my tattoo.” 

“It’s fine,” Louis just laughed softly and wiped at the mess on their bodies with his sheet lazily before he rest his head down on his chest, closing his eyes slowly. 

“I thought flattery didn’t get free tattoos.” Was the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
